Bella, Love
by Jacalyn Hyde
Summary: The many lovers of Bellatrix Black Lestrange tell their stories in a series of drabbles and related one-shots. Sex is only implied but there is language, infidelity, torture, and possible cousincest. Disturbing content in recent chapters.
1. Evan Rosier

Bellatrix Black and I never dated. We never wanted to because we couldn't stand each other. But we did have our own sort of relationship during our time at Hogwarts. It was defined by aggressive kissing and our occasional quick fuck in a broom closet or against one of the walls in the Shrieking Shack which we always sneaked into on Hogsmead weekends.

Only twice, we'd used a bed in the Room of Requirement. But that was too cliche. We wanted rough and vulgar and as improper as possible. She had on and off relationships with several boys including Rodolphus Lestrange and I was dating an attractive and naive blonde a year younger than her. We were never jealous of each other's romances. And we never talked about _anything_. What we understood about each other was unspoken but it was strong enough to keep us connected for some time.

Now, we were adults, we were both married and what we had was the perfect affair. _Perfect_ because there were few risks and absolutely no attachments. It was strictly about the sex. We closed our senses to everything but our animalistic needs and passions. I didn't care whose name she moaned and she didn't care who I pretended she was.

Most of the time I didn't even bother pretending, she was perfectly desirable in her own right. I wouldn't want to _live_ with her, but fucking her as much as I pleased was a fun idea. I'd never tell her that though, it would ruin everything we had.

Sometimes, I could get her to moan my name or even scream it. But, mostly, it was Lestrange's, because I did things she _wished_ her husband would do to her. I asked her about that once, breaking our "no talking" rule.

It didn't make sense. Everyone knew that Rodolphus loved Bellatrix and would do anything for her. She never would have married him if he didn't please her, so he must have. In fact, I was convinced that he was her little sex slave or something, because I'd seen him wearing a dog collar with a little gold charm that said, "Bella's." Why, then, were we having this affair? I knew my reasons, but hers were unclear.

"Because," She surprised me by answering my question. "I need someone who isn't so... _loving_. And you need someone who isn't so _stupid_."

That blunt insult was accurate. My wife was indeed stupid. She knew I wasn't "on a mission for the Dark Lord" and she ignored that truth because she was pathetic. We hated each other. She was ridiculously annoying, and I, apparently, was "abusive." Whatever romance we'd had was dead. We tolerated each other, that was all. If she got too annoying, I'd hit her and things would go back to normal, that was the extent of our relationship.

A week or so after that conversation, Bellatrix and I were under a blanket on her couch, undressing each other when her sister walked in on us. Narcissa needed exactly five seconds to realize that I wasn't Rodolphus and then she ran from the room. Bellatrix sighed then pushed me off her and started redressing.

"What?" I protested.

"We got caught," She said, kissing me briefly. "It wouldn't be fun anymore."

I pulled her aside after our Death Eater meeting the next day and asked if she _ever_ wanted to "get together" again. She just shrugged innocently but that really was the end of it.

Soon afterward, the Dark Lord fell and the Aurors came for us. I chose to fight but I was distracted. For some reason, all I could think about was Bellatrix. She couldn't know how I really felt about her because I'd just recently realized it myself. But I wondered if she'd been caught, if she was fighting, if she...

My last thought was about her.


	2. Lucius Malfoy

(A/N: I said "Part 1" because Lucius will have more than one scene and so will Rodolphus. The "cousincest" warning was because I recently found out that Bellatrix's mother's maiden name was Rosier. But I don't know exactly how she was related to Evan. There is a new poll on my profile, please vote in it. Also, I do take requests for almost all my stories, just let me know. Love. -Lia.)

* * *

When Narcissa told me she'd caught Bellatrix with Evan Rosier, I was shocked, mostly because I thought I was her only affair. What Bellatrix and I secretly had was simultaneously perfect and horrible. We did love our spouses in our own way but the truth was that we understood each other on a level Rodolphus and Narcissa would never comprehend.

We were the Dark Lord's favorite and most trusted servants. He loved playing us against each other and we were more than happy to participate. We fought like children over which of us was more loyal. We coveted the seat on His right side at meetings, but it didn't really matter which of us got it, because things changed when the meetings adjourned.

We went somewhere with some alibi and we kissed and screamed at each other. Then we drew our wands and threw random, pointless jinxes that deliberately missed their targets and, finally, we gave in. We dropped our wands and then our clothes and we weren't able to keep our hands off each other. If that had been a one-time occurrence, I might have been able to justify it. But it wasn't, it was an outright affair: wild and stupid and amazing.

The sex was great, but there was more to it than that. I liked to think so anyway. I came to her when Narcissa was pregnant and I just wanted to talk about something other than babies. And she always came to me when she was "bored." We tortured muggles together or went drinking and, sometimes, we just talked. I like to think that, under extremely different circumstances, she might have been the one I married.

I did love Narcissa and the guilt and confusion from my similar feelings directed at Bellatrix practically drove me insane. Especially because Bellatrix loved no one and Narcissa loved me and only me. And they were _sisters_. And Narcissa wouldn't shut up about how she couldn't believe her sister would be so unfaithful to her husband. I mumbled some comments of forced agreement.

I hated Rosier. Bellatrix had whispered his name once during some intense foreplay with me. I ignored it because I never paid attention to anything she said during our rituals. She'd said "my lord" once too. I didn't think any sound she made had any romantic meaning or connection to our activities at the present. Even before Askaban, she was always crazy like that.


	3. Rodolphus Lestrange

(A/N: This isn't so much a chapter as it is an explanation of the dog collar Rosier mentioned in Chapter 1. Amusing and rather inappropriate....Also, this is not my usual version of Rodolphus... REVIEWS?)

* * *

I woke up the morning after our wedding to find my wrists tied to the headboard above our bed. "Bella...?" I whispered nervously.

"Good morning, Love," She chirped, appearing beside me suddenly and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Did you tie me up?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Why?"

"So you know that you're mine."

"We already know that, Bella. We're _married_. You're mine and I'm yours."

"No!" She slapped the cheek she'd just kissed. "You're mine but I don't belong to you."

"What? Bella, that's what it means...." She sent me her death glare and I shut up before she could hit me again. I decided it would be better to continue this conversation when she didn't have the advantage of me being tied down.

"Good boy," She purred. "Now, I have a present for you."

"Are you going to untie me?"

"No." She shook her head and produced a little box. Some combination of nervousness and excitement coursed through me. She opened the box and held it in front of my face with a smile. I frowned. I don't know what I was expecting. Some kind of sex toy? But it actually contained a thin leather collar with a gold tag.

"Are we getting a pet?" I inquired, hopefully trying out another possibility.

"No. It's for you. See, it says, 'Bella's' because you're mine."

"You weren't this clingy before," I commented while she clicked the collar into place around my neck. I planned to remove it the second she untied me, but submission seemed to be the best course of action for now.

"It's different now that we're married. It didn't matter before but you're mine now. I want you to wear this one hour before and one hour after every time you have sex with me. I want to be the only person you associate with pleasure of any kind. Even if we get called to a meeting, even if we're in public, if it's within the hour, you still have to wear it."

I told her that was ridiculous. If she wanted to be kinky in the bedroom it was fine with me. More than fine actually. But there was no way I was going to wear this dog collar in public. I told her that would be humiliating.

"Humiliating?" She inquired sweetly, making me nervous by running her fingernail along my chest. Then, her tone changed. Her hand wrapped around my neck and forced the collar's tag to dig into my skin. She stared into my eyes and leaned in close so our faces almost touched.

And she said, "I wear your ring, don't I?"


	4. Antonin Dolohov

She was the girl everyone wanted an no one could have. Lestrange was the only one crazy enough to want to marry her. Me, I was just like everyone else, all I wanted was to play with her.

The opportunity presented itself during my seventh year at school, her fourth. I had two things she wanted. One of those was access to all kinds of drugs, alcohol, and potions we weren't allowed in school and she couldn't get anyway, being underage. The other was information about the Dark Lord.

The greatest thing about that advantage was it meant she had to come to me. I didn't have to chase her or lust after her like everyone else. There was no point in that. She came to me and, for an extremely limited time, she was mine.

The first time she wanted something, I was alone in my dorm room and she somehow sneaked in there. It made sense to me that if I was giving her something no one else could, then she should give me something in return that she wouldn't do for anyone else.

When she asked what I wanted, I boldly undressed the lower half of my body and stared at her until my request was clear. I wasn't expecting anything, except, maybe, some "how dare you" comments. But she surprised me by getting down on her knees, however resentfully, and opening her mouth to give me what I wanted. That's when I realized just how desperate she was.

I could use that to my advantage. I wouldn't accept any other form of payment, not because she was particularly good this, but because nothing in the world was more amazing than seeing Bellatrix Black in that submissive position.

Before and after every "payment", she lectured me on just how special I was, she wasn't giving blow jobs to just anyone. In response, I just nodded. Yes, I was special. Our relationship was nothing more than that though. Neither of us wanted more, it was just happy trading. Sexual favors for hallucinogens or little vials of firewhiskey. I had the better end of the deal, actually.

After school, there was nothing. She could get her own drugs and I could never convince myself that I had any sort of claim to her. Why should I? Even Lestrange didn't and he was married to her. We did work together on missions occasionally though. Sadism was a trait we shared as was the skill and appreciation for all kinds of tortures.

I made a bet with her once that it wasn't possible to kill a hundred muggles in one night. Of course it was, I'd done it before. What I meant was that it wasn't possible for _her_ because she wouldn't have the time to torture her victims and she hated instant killings. But she did it so I returned the favor from our teen years for her.

"I'm impressed," she told me afterward. "You know how to please women after all."

I told her that, _of course_, I knew how to please women. I was just more accustomed to them pleasing me. She nodded and said that she had that same issue with men. I laughed.

We were friends. I didn't love her, she didn't love me. Our feelings never went beyond occasional flashes of admiration or affection for each other. And it was great. But then, things changed.

Her first night in Azkaban, she laid her head on my lap for a different, non-sexual reason. I'd been there a month already and the aurors put her with me while they prepared her cell. She was more angry than terrified, but, after a few hours of futile screaming, she gave up and started clinging to me in hopelessness.

I stroked her hair uselessly and told her what she needed to hear. Azkaban was not the place for any sort of romance even if it was our last chance at it. Several years later, when we escaped, we were both so different. But I would always remember her as the beautiful young temptress I'd possessed for a small amount of time.


	5. Rabastan Lestrange

(A/N: Not my usual Rabastan. Repetition is intentional. Repetition is intentional....)

* * *

She should have been mine. But she married _him_. Rodolphus, my darling little brother. I practically raised that little shit, I was a very good older sibling and gave him whatever he needed. So, it made sense that, if there was something we both wanted, it should go to _me_ for once.

Bellatrix Black wasn't just a girl, she was a goddess. I wanted her. Everyone wanted her. But she should have been mine. I was the oldest of my family and she was the oldest of hers. And there were so many other reasons. So many things we shared that would make us perfect for each other.

I was the oldest and I was the heir, but Rodolphus was the favorite and he was perfect, which is why he got the first choice. We were all allowed to date whoever we wanted during our school years, but the marriage arrangements were pretty much set in stone when we were still children. I was given the next best thing: Andromeda. Only a fraction of Bellatrix's beauty and none of her darkly amazing personality. But she was a Black.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were married as soon as they left school. I was the best man. I should have been the groom. _I should have been the fucking groom_. I considered just not going to the wedding, but, Bellatrix let me dance with her at the reception and that sort of made it worth enduring the torture.

"You should have been mine," I told her. "If either of us had a choice, you'd be with me." She just shrugged. I held her even more firmly. "Wasn't there ever a time you wanted me?"

"No, and I don't want _him_ either. We just do what we have to." She sighed and I just grunted in response.

"You've been drinking," she accused after a minute of silence.

"Three years of watching you in my brother's arms and I still have to wait two more before I can marry your sister when it should be you.... trust me, you'd drink."

"Who says I don't?" She argued, sounding less like a compliant bride and more like the rebellious Bellatrix I knew and loved.

"Let me have you," I suggested desperately. "No affair, just a one night stand, one _hour_ stand, or however long it takes. I'll prove to you that I'm the one you should be with."

"Maybe," she replied vaguely. "Song's over. Let go of me."

Not for the first time in my life, I resentfully let her go.

I danced with Andromeda next. She was five years younger and about as happy to be with me as I was to be with her.

"You want Bellatrix," she accused half-way through the song.

I glared at her, "Does it matter?"

"No. But I know what it's like to want to be with someone you can't have."

I didn't understand what she meant by that until a few years later. She ran away and eloped with a MUDBLOOD. That was humiliating, that was unbearable. I really couldn't deal with it.

Bellatrix came to me the day after we'd gotten that news. There wasn't really anything to say. So, I kissed her. I kissed her and she didn't try to stop me. She let me undress her and touch her and kiss her and...

And I wondered if this was the beginning of a dream-come-true affair or merely the one night stand I'd begged her for. But it didn't really matter because she was mine finally. Except that she wasn't and never would be. But she wasn't really Rodolphus' either and that, somehow, was enough.


	6. Walden Macnair

(A/N: Yes, it has been a while. I'm sorry. This one really is rated M. No sex but I have my reasons… Enjoy… or run away screaming. Whichever works for you.)

* * *

I despised Bellatrix Black Lestrange with every fiber of my being. But, there were two things of hers that I envied more than anything else: her constant place in the Dark Lord's favor and her beautiful husband.

Rodolphus was lovely. So dark. So sensitive. So passionate. I wanted him, everyone did. Both of them were desirable and everyone envied their marriage. Bellatrix knew that and she'd kill anyone who touched Rodolphus.

Even if she was willing to share, though, he probably wouldn't be too enthusiastic about some of my ideas. That's what the Imperious Curse was invented for, actually, as well as several torture devices. I wanted to tie him down. I wanted to slide a knife along his perfect skin. I wanted to cut him and bite him and fuck him until he cried and bleed and screamed. Then, I'd kiss his scars and his lips and make everything better before repeating that process….

It was fun to think about anyway.

Still, there were a few things I just had to like about Bellatrix. She and I both knew how to appreciate all kinds of pain, from a castor's standpoint or a victim's. She was the only other sadomasochist I'd ever met. Basically, pain was like sex for us. We were probably the only two people in the history of the world who had managed to orgasm while under the Cruciatus Curse. We didn't have to like each other to recognize that having something like that in common meant that we just had to be playmates.

There was no sex in our relationship, no romance at all, because all the pleasure we needed came from the torture. She came to me at the most random times, but I was always ready for her. We'd set up a candlelit torture chamber in my guest bedroom and we'd take turns beating the shit out of each other.

One of our more memorable escapades was on a night when it was her turn as the submissive. She laid on the bed, face-down and topless. I tied her wrists to the bed frame and straddled her waist. I snatched one of the candles off the bedside table and tilted it so hot wax spilled onto her bare back in little tear drop shapes. Those fiery pinpricks of moderate pain were nothing compared to what I had planned, but it was nice to start slowly.

She gave a few little whimpers of contentment. I smirked and grabbed a second candle. That lasted a minute or so then I stopped, randomly.

"Let me fuck your husband," I growled, pushing her hair out of my way.

"No," she replied, spitefully. "He's mine. You can't have him. Besides, Rod needs someone stronger and smarter anyway."

That really was a stupid thing to say, considering the fact that I had twice her physical strength and currently had her tied down, completely at my mercy. Making it look like an accident, I dropped the first candle. She screamed with only a slight hint of pleasure, everything else was furious pain. I savored that for a couple of minutes before releasing her. The end result was a candle-shaped dark red spot on her back that took more than a week to heal and several strands of singed or even burnt hair.

I brushed some wax off her back before kissing that injury with a gentleness foreign to both of us. She struggled against her bonds to turn and stare at me.

I shrugged and changed the subject. "Do you want to play with knives next? Or…"

"Do that trick we always do."

That meant hitting her with a non-verbal Euphoria Spell and the Cruciatus Curse at the same time. It was our favorite trick, difficult but worth the effort. I obliged and she shrieked in delight.

"More!" She demanded as soon as I stopped, like she always did.

"Let me fuck your husband," I repeated.

She ignored that and screamed "more" again. This argument would never get us anywhere. I hit her again but with only the Cruciatus that time. It was affective but not the high pleasure she wanted. I made sure of it, neither of us were going to get what we wanted.


	7. Lucius Part 2

(A/N: Because so many of you asked: No, it is not a canon fact that Macnair was gay. But I do know he seems to have no interest in Bellatrix and what kind of straight man feels that way? Sadomasochists love pain weather they are feeling it or causing it. This is another Lucius chapter connected loosely to chapter two. Is he being ridiculous here? I think so. REVIEWS?)

* * *

"Well, how was that?" It was the first of many thoughts I should have kept to myself.

"How was what?" She asked, feigning innocence. She knew perfectly well what I was talking about. We were still breathing heavily, beads of sweat were clinging to our hair and I was still lying on top of her.

"The sex?" She asked when I offered no explanation. "It's so unlike you to ask for comments on your performance."

"Forget it," I murmured, honestly hoping she would do just that.

She refused that request and ran her fingernails across my shoulders. "What brought on that question, Darling?"

"Better than Rosier, at least?" I stupidly voiced the resentful thought. I was hoping to catch her off guard and get a real answer but she was smarter than that.

"Rosier?" She blinked. "Two minutes after sex and you want to talk about _Rosier_?"

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you? Narcissa said…"

She giggled mockingly. "You shouldn't listen to my sister's gossip. Where is she anyway?"

"Shopping," I supplied the answer without thinking about it.

"I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" She tried to gently push me off her but I held her in place.

"Bella, how was it?"

"Please, follow your own advice and forget about it."

"Bella…"

"I can't honestly say it's the best sex of my life."

_I can._ "Why not?"

"Because I hate you."

"That makes it better, not worse. But, seriously, who is, then?"

"Not telling," she smirked. "Now get off me before I cruciate you."

I obliged. She tugged off the blanket covering both of us and wrapped it around herself, leaving me exposed. I rolled my eyes and snatched my discarded robes off the floor. "I hate you too, you know."

"Of course you do." She mirrored my annoyed expression and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait, Bella! Not there!"

"What?" She paused like she was just humoring me.

"Um… she'll know if you…" I couldn't say it, but she knew.

"You just fucked me in the bed you share with her and you're worried she'll notice if I use her shampoo?"

"I… um… yes."

She laughed at me and strolled out of the room.

This affair was getting out of hand. When we were fooling around after meetings, it was one thing, but now we couldn't resist each other. I brought her to my room. Narcissa's room. This was the first time it had occurred to me that there might be evidence.

Did the sheets smell like her? Part of me actually hoped so. No, this wasn't good at all. Except that it was great. The risk factor and our passionate loathing of each other (except during our time between the sheets) made it even more amazing.

I sighed and did every cleaning spell I could think of on the bed. I glanced around the room in case one of us had forgotten something. It was only a matter of time before she'd leave a piece of jewelry or an article of clothing lying around and that would be the end of this. Of us.

When Bellatrix reemerged from the bathroom she was wrapped in Narcissa's fluffy pink bathrobe. "Stop staring at me," she scolded with an amused little giggle. "I agree it's not a good color for me but…"

"No!" I objected. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" She pouted. "I've had to share my toys with Cissy all my life. We could make this work nicely."

"Bella…"

"Besides, the sex is amazing. Second best I've ever had, how's that?"

It definitely wasn't the most important matter at the time, but I still couldn't resist asking, "Who's the first?"


	8. Rodolphus Part 2

(A/N: WARNING: DARK and slightly OOC in a scary way. Thank you xDoubleIdemnity for giving this a first look. I'm sorry for traumatizing you.)

* * *

Bellatrix thought I didn't know but I knew perfectly well about all of her affairs. That slut was ruining whatever was left of my reputation. When we dated, we were equals and I was fairly certain she was faithful to me. But, once we were married, she'd decided that equality wasn't good enough. She gave me rules and she'd kill me if I disobeyed them.

There was a time I loved her and I'd always had a fearful sort of respect for her. The love vanished on our wedding night and I lost all respect for her the moment she presented me with my dog collar. The fear was always there though. Which is why it was a Knockturn Alley prostitute I was acting out my revenge upon and not Bellatrix herself.

She'd come to me so willingly, with no idea who I was and not even the slightest clue that she wasn't going to survive the night. I was planning violent sex, humiliation, biting, choking, cursing, and stabbing. Everything my dear wife deserved.

Bellatrix had given me twenty rules on our wedding night. They included "if you have an affair, I will kill both of you in the most painful manner unimaginable" and "Bella is always right." She's allowed me to make one rule of my own that she might actually follow so long as I was a good boy for her. I chose "don't bring your affairs to our bedroom."

The tiny portion of me that still cared about her wanted our bed sacred, no matter how rarely we shared it. I brought the girl to our largest guest room instead and tied her wrists and ankles to the bedposts. Face down and naked with pale skin and long dark hair, she looked like a rather pathetic version of Bellatrix.

I had never seen Bellatrix cry or whimper or scream but this whore was going to help me imagine it. She had rules too, I remembered with a sadistically amused smirk. I could do anything I wanted as long as I paid her and let her go within an hour. She wasn't going anywhere.

I kissed the side of her neck with mock gentleness before sinking my teeth mercilessly into that flesh. She screamed in pain and it was the single most satisfying cry I'd ever heard.

I bit a few more sensitive places, extracting several more arousing screams. Meanwhile, I let my thoughts wander elsewhere. When Bellatrix had told me she wanted to be the dominant one in our relationship, I'd laughed at her. I thought she meant allowing her to be on top when we had sex and always treating her like a princess, which I did anyway. If I knew she intended to make me her personal bitch boy, I would have called off our engagement in a heartbeat.

But it was too late now. I'd prefer private humiliation and bondage to public humiliation and no sex at all. I mean, it's hard to have sex when you're dead.

A sudden cry brought my thoughts back to the present. "What's that, Bella?" I taunted the girl struggling beneath me. "You want more? Some other toys? How about this knife?"

"No! No cutting. I told you-"

I spanked her. "No talking!"

I traced a fancy steak knife up and down her back, making just a few shallow cuts at first.

"Bella," I teased with a slightly deeper slice. "Who are you out fucking tonight?"

The sickly sweet laughter I knew so well came from the doorway and stopped my heart cold. "Aw, Rod," she purred mockingly. "You brought me a present."

(To Be continued)


	9. Barty Crouch Jr

(A/N: longer chapter than usual and a slightly different spin. No I will not apologize for it. I was visited by three plot bunnies last night so you may have to wait a few chapters to find out what happened with Rodolphus. ***Insert evil laugh here*** and REVIEW.)

* * *

I was eighteen, fresh out of Hogwarts, and desperate for a place in the world and the war. The Dark Lord had given Bellatrix a group of ten new recruits that included me and her cousin Regulus. She'd taken a special interest in the two of us. Me, more so because I had passion and lots of dark potential.

She trained me privately and I impressed her by quickly mastering all three Unforgivable Curses. We continued our lessons even when there was really nothing left to teach me. Soon it was a few hours a week, we'd sit in her parlor, drinking, talking, and occasionally cuddling.

We discussed the Cause, the Dark Lord, and our favorite means of torture. Our Master's punishment and reward system fascinated her to no end. She asked if I ever wanted a reward for being such a great student. I said I wanted her. Like any other man with eyes, I thought she was perfect. I wanted a kiss at the very least.

She kissed my cheek, petted my hair and rested my head in her lap. It took me a while but I figured out that she was handling me the way anyone else would handle a puppy. That was the single most frustrating thing in the would but I couldn't do anything about it.

She started bringing me along on her missions. That was an honor because hers were always dangerous and important. We worked with her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan and they called us "The Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior." It wasn't such an imaginative name but I was happy to be mentioned.

We also met as a private group a few times a week. One day, everything changed.

* * *

"Bella! You can't seriously-"

"I'm not. Don't be so paranoid, Rod. I'm not fucking him. He's just my project. I'm just humoring him. He really means nothing."

That hurt. It was seriously the last thing I was expecting to hear and certainly the last thing I wanted to. But I really had no right to expect anything. I'd just shown up a few minutes early for our group meeting and was standing outside the Lestranges' parlor door, unintentionally listening in on yet another shouting match.

"Of course, Bella," Rodolphus continued sarcastically. "Like you were just the Dark Lord's project. He was _training_ you, right? More like He was-"

"If you say one more word, Rodolphus, you're not getting any sex for a week. My Lord was nurturing my talent. How dare you even suggest that my body is the only thing I have to offer? Maybe I will fuck Barty just out of spite. That should teach you a le-"

"Maybe you should continue this argument some other time," a third voice- Rabastan – broke in.

"Good idea." I could hear the smirk in Bellatrix's voice.

The door flung open suddenly. None of the three Lestranges looked surprised by my intrusion or even the slightest bit concerned by what I'd overheard.

I knew perfectly well that they only fought like that when they knew someone was listening. Normally, Rodolphus would just shut up and do whatever she said, but with his public reputation at stake, he had to feign some degree of control and she was always happy to play with him for that reason. I knew that because Bellatrix told me. She used to tell me everything.

"Darling," Bellatrix grinned, patting the space on the couch next to her invitingly. I gladly accepted it.

_Fuck me out of spite, huh?_ I let her scan my thoughts. _That's really okay with me if you want to._

She giggled and ruffled my hair. "You're so cute."

I wasn't cute. I just wanted her and everyone else to take me seriously. I hated it when she did this. Just when I thought I had a chance with her, she'd regress to using baby talk.

* * *

Torturing the Longbottoms was her idea and I supported it completely. We were desperate and even if they didn't have the information we needed, they still deserved every bit of pain we could give them. Bellatrix even made it fun.

I regret nothing of that night. Not grabbing Bellatrix and kissing her deeply through some impulse triggered either by too much firewiskey or the high from using the Cruciatus so much. Not destroying everything. Not telling her I loved her. Not even getting caught.

I do regret acting like a coward at the trial. And the fact that Bellatrix said she was wrong about me. And I have to spend the rest of my life listening to the echo of her saying I'm pathetic and she hates me.

But, if I ever get out of Azkaban, I will make this right.


	10. Lucius Part 3

"Have you ever made love on a grand piano?"

"What?" I frowned at the random question.

"Well, it sounds really romantic doesn't it?" Bellatrix pressed. She and I were on a couch in my sitting room and she was staring at the piano Narcissa had insisted on buying. Neither of us could play a note but she thought it would look so pretty here.

I made a noncommittal sound and Bellatrix asked another question, "Where are Cissy and Draco?"

"Shopping."

She smirked with disapproval, "That's all she ever does. How long will they be gone?"

"Probably all day."

"Okay then, let's do it."

"Do what?"

"What I just said. Let's make love on the piano."

That was unnerving. She never called it "making love" she didn't even call it "sex." We always just said, "fucking" in order to communicate how meaningless the act was. It just meant relieving her of her boredom and me of my frustration.

All the same, I wasn't going to question this opportunity. I stared at the instrument, wondering what sort of position would work best or if it would even hold our combined weight. _Well, maybe if I laid her down on the-_

"No," she snapped, as if reading my thoughts. "It's my turn to be on top."

"Oh, of course," I consented resentfully.

We'd agreed from the beginning to just say that we were equals. We took turns choosing places for our rendezvous and being in control. Neither of us was ever enthusiastic about being submissive but we always ended up happy regardless.

Bellatrix took my hand and led me across the room. "Sit," she pushed me backward onto the piano bench so I was facing the door and had my back to piano itself.

She smirked and straddled me, dangling her cleavage in my face while she leaned over to strike a few keys. My hands were on the back of her skintight black dress, tracing the zipper but they froze when I realized her playing had an actual melody.

"You can play?"

"Of course I can. Mother insisted both of her daughters know-"

"_Both_?" I interrupted. "But what about…"

"Lucius, don't ruin my good mood by mentioning the blood traitor."

"Sorry. Wait, you said both, do you mean Narcissa can play the piano too?"

"Yes, she can." Bellatrix froze as well. Her hands moved from the piano keys to my shoulders, massaging them encouragingly.

"She told me she couldn't," I just had to voice that concern. "Why would she insist we buy a piano and then tell me she couldn't play it?"

"Maybe she's saving that skill to surprise you at some point. Or maybe she wants you to make love to her on this piano. Who knows, Cissy's full of surprises."

"No, Bella. _You're_ full of surprises. I love Narcissa _because_ she's predictable." Bellatrix shrugged and let her lips form a suggestive pout. I nodded but had to give her an additional request. "Can we please not discuss Cissa while we're doing this?"

"Fine," she lowered herself onto my lap and pressed her hips against mine. We kissed while her fingers effortlessly tapped out the tune of a jazzy Celestina Warbeck song.

"A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," I recognized it. "They played this at my wedding."

"Mine too. Cissy chose it for both occasions. It is kind of romantic… Do you ever get jealous of Rodolphus?"

"Are you ever jealous of Narcissa?"

The rhythm ceased and she struck a single high note to communicate her annoyance. "Don't answer my questions with other questions."

"No," I sighed.

"Oh, Lucius," she grinned seductively. "I really, really hate you." She said "hate" the way anyone else would say "love." I repeated her statement with a similar tone.

She resumed her playing and posed another question. "When we were kids, and the Lestrange brothers were killing each other over me… didn't you ever wish you could be with me?"

"Bellatrix," I sighed. "Do you want to have sex or do you want to discuss why we aren't married to each other?"

"We can't do both?"

"I'd prefer not to do them simultaneously."

It was just a random phase anyway. She just wanted the affirmation that everyone loved her and I just wanted her to get on with it. Love had nothing to do with us.

Our kissing deepened while she progressed to the song's chorus. Her hands were occupied with the playing but she managed to remove my tie with her teeth. I tried to recall the song's lyrics while I worked at removing her dress. I stopped suddenly, realizing we weren't alone but she kept playing and kissing my neck obliviously. I couldn't do anything but stare at the blonde woman cradling my son and hanging speechlessly in the doorway.


	11. Rodolphus Part 3

(Continued from Chapter 8)

"Bella, it's not…" I stammered.

She sent me her death glare and I quickly explained that this whore was a toy more than anything else. She definitely wasn't an affair I actually gave a shit about.

"Oh, really?" Bellatrix demanded with her usual mock sweetness. "Then why did you bring her here? Do I not satisfy you, is that it? You have to resort to…"

I obviously didn't say what I was thinking: _No, Bella, you don't satisfy me. It used to be once a day and now it's maybe once a week you let me do anything with you. If you're not too exhausted from your "mission," that is. _

What I did instead was weakly protest, "It's not just for the sex."

"What, then?"

I didn't answer quickly enough so she broke into my mind. I cursed the Dark Lord for teaching her that advantage.

"You want revenge?" She laughed at me, the sadistic and mocking laughter she always produced while torturing someone. "Rod, that's priceless."

She smiled and her tone instantly changed from interrogatory to casual and that frightened me even more. "Anyway, I just came by to get something out of my toy box. But, I think I might join in on your fun. You don't mind, do you?"

Before I could even attempt to formulate an answer, the bound hooker had the nerve to murmur that threesomes cost extra. Did she think this argument was some kind of sick foreplay? No, I was convinced Bellatrix was going to kill both of us.

"You're supposed to gag her, Darling," Bellatrix informed me. "So she can't talk but she can still scream."

I nodded stupidly and looked around for a pillowcase or something to improvise with. _Whatever you want, Bella. _

"You know," She murmured, strolling around the bed to examine the prostitute. "She doesn't even look like me. Here, wait just a moment." She vanished into the adjoining room and I listened to her pawing enthusiastically through her "toy box," the enchanted cabinet she kept her favorite torture devices and sex toys in.

I shivered helplessly until she returned, carrying two whips and two potion vials. To my surprise, she pressed one of each object into my hands and set the other two down on the bedside table.

"Bellatrix," I gasped. "I know you're going to 'punish' me for this. Please just do it or at least tell me what the hell is going on."

"I will," She smiled sinisterly. "Don't worry, Rod. I'll have you begging me to kill you very soon. But, you know, anticipation is half the fun." With that, she pulled out two of her own hairs, took the potion vial back from me, and mixed them with whatever it contained.

Bellatrix pulled the prostitute's head back using her hair and pressed the vial against her lips. "Drink… swallow." She had no choice but to obey.

I watched in horrific fascination as her body spasmed in pain and her features twisted to become exactly like Bellatrix's. "Polyjuice Potion," I realized.

"Yes," Bellatrix nodded with mock approval. "_Now_ she looks like me... Well, go on."

"What?"

"Do whatever you were going to do to her before I walked in. You can use that whip if you feel like it. I wanna watch."

"You want…" I trailed off speechlessly.

"I want to make a point. Do it now, Lestrange, before I get bored again and decide to kill you after all." She found a handkerchief on the dresser and gagged the whore with it, murmuring, "You'll scream so pretty for us, won't you? Well, I'm still prettier."

I shuddered and smacked the whip against the girl's thigh, a lot lighter than I really wanted to, but I was confused and terrified.

"See?" Bellatrix smirked triumphantly. "You couldn't hurt me and you'd never even want to. Well, thanks for playing anyway." She kissed my cheek condescendingly then pulled something from her pocket and handed it to me.

"That's the leash that goes with your collar," she explained. "As soon as you finish with her, I want you to tie yourself to our bed and wait for me. I'm going to play with Macnair for a while but we'll have our fun when I get back. Now, I'm being really nice to you, so you had better be a good boy from now on."

I heard only a select few words from that lecture. "'_Playing_' with Macnair? You mean fucking him?"

"No," she giggled for no apparent reason then grabbed the second whip and vial off the table and disapparated.

* * *

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll if you haven't already… And REVIEW.)**


	12. Macnair Part 2

(A/N: I was doing some canon research and found out that Macnair was the one who was going to execute Buckbeak. Perhaps I will incorporate some of his creature violence/ ax obsession into the story. To AkashaCullen: I figured out what to do with your request. I think you'll like it. Warning: rated M for a reason.)

* * *

"That was amazing!"

"Yeah, you were incredible."

Anyone overhearing those comments or listening to our panting would think we'd just spent more than an hour having completely mind-blowing sex. Anyone looking at the sweat, blood, cuts, and bruises covering our bodies would think we'd survived an attempted murder. The truth was actually somewhere in the middle.

We'd done two torture sessions, taking turns playing the roles of torturer and victim, in order to satisfy both the sadistic and the masochistic needs of both of us. She was clinging to me somewhat affectionately and I held her close while we waited for the familiar combination of pleasure and trauma to fade.

When it did, we sat up wordlessly and fixed ourselves up with cleaning and healing spells, occasionally hitting each other in the process.

"So," she purred when we finished. "I have an offer for you."

Something that benefited me usually involved some kind of torture, but I couldn't think of anything more satisfying than what we'd just finished. I nodded curiously, inviting her to continue.

"I need to punish Rodolphus. You can help me if you want to."

That got my attention. Even if she wouldn't let me fuck him, I just knew that seeing him in pain would be just as wonderful as seeing him in ecstasy.

"Why is he being punished?"

"I caught him with a hooker."

I laughed at her. It was enough to remind both of us that we weren't really friends at all. In spite of the fact that we knew how to make each other scream and feel incredible, we couldn't stand each other at any other time.

"Really, Bella," I taunted, unafraid of using her pet name without permission. "Are you _that_ bad in bed?"

She slapped me. I was too busy being shocked and annoyed to register that I actually enjoyed being slapped. "You know," she snapped. "Rodolphus could never behave so badly that he'd deserve _you_ as punishment. Now, do you want to know what I'm doing to him or not?"

"Fine," I consented, hiding my enthusiasm as much as possible.

"I'm going to fuck him," she began. I interrupted to ask how that constituted a punishment unless she really was terrible in bed. She slapped me again and I remembered to savor that one.

"I'm _incredible in bed_. Not that it makes any difference to you. Don't insult me again if you want me to let you watch Rod's punishment."

"What makes you think I'd enjoy watching you fuck him?"

I picked my shirt off the floor and put it back on, resolving to shower later in order to remove whatever the spells hadn't. Bellatrix, however, made no move to begin redressing. Instead, she began removing her few remaining scraps of clothing.

"For one thing, you'll get to see him naked." She smiled and leaned toward me in a way I knew would drive most straight men insane. "For another, _if_ you go along with my offer, it'll be like you're the one doing it."

"What?"

"_Polyjuice potion_, you idiot!"

I somehow managed to refrain from laughing again. "You want to be me?"

"Just do what I say. It'll be fun, I promise."

I started to protest that she wasn't accustomed to a male body and it might be better for her to start with an act less extreme than sodomy. But she sent me a truly terrifying glare. I shuddered with some combination of amusement and revulsion.

"You've done this kind of thing before, haven't you?"

"Yeah," she giggled and nodded. "Seventh year I told Avery to go fuck himself. And then last year, I-"

I held up a hand to prevent any further elaboration.

"Strip," she ordered, thinking my last move meant I was agreeing with her crazy plan. She shoved her corset at me. "You be me, I'll be you. Now, here's what I want you to say..."

* * *

(A/N: Are you traumatized? I'm considering not using this approach. I traumatized myself with it. *__* But whatever, it's here for now. Please tell me if it should remain... And now you know why it's rated M. REVIEWS?)


	13. Lucius Part 4

(Continued from Chapter 10)

"Bella, _stop_, please!"

"Why?"

"My wife… your sister… she-"

"Shh," She placed a finger firmly against my lips, insisting on silence. "You're really choosing now of all times to start feeling guilty?"

"She's here now."

"No, she's not."

I turned around again and saw that, in the time it took me to attempt to reason with Bellatrix, Narcissa must have ran from the room.

"Bella, get off me!" I ordered desperately. "Let me go talk to her!"

"What good is that going to do?" She snapped. "She's just going to cry for a few hours, trust me, that'll be good for her. Let's just finish what we started here and then we can go erase her memory, how's that?"

"Bella…"

"Just so you know, Lucius…" She quickly finished undressing while she spoke. "After this, you'll never be able to touch her again without thinking of me."

"You planned this," I accused.

"'_Oh, Cissy_,'" she mocked. "'_Let's go shopping together, that'll be so fun. Get ready with Draco then meet us in your sitting room, the one with the piano_.'" She giggled sadistically then snapped, "So what if I did?"

"You bitch! The whole point of this affair was-"

"It was sex, Lucius, and making you mine. And you like it, don't you?" She ran her hands along my chest.

"_What_?" I demanded. The nervousness I'd managed to disguise on my face was betrayed by my tone.

"My _bitchiness_ and _belonging__ to me_, you like it."

"No, I-"

"Shut up, I hate you too."

With that, she forced her lips against mine. Some piece of my remaining decency tried to resist but it was useless.

"Lucius," She whispered tauntingly almost an hour later. "Were you really stupid enough to think you could have both of us?"


	14. Rodolphus part 4

For almost a full minute after Bellatrix left, I just stared at my captive. Somehow, the idea of torturing her wasn't exciting or even appealing anymore. What I really wanted was impossible but I was going to try anyway as long as I had a Bella-look-alike helpless here.

"I changed my mind," I sighed finally. I cut her bonds and flipped her onto her back then pounced aggressively to pin her down beneath me. "Your name is Bella," I told her firmly, resolving to play pretend. "And you love me with every piece of your fucking little black heart. If you do exactly what I say, I'll let you live."

She stared up at me in speechless confusion. "You want me to say I love you?"

"I don't want you to say anything," I corrected. The actual request was more difficult to form but I managed, "I want what we had before we got married."

"You do know I'm not actually your wife, right? She just gave me a po-"

"Shut up!"

I sighed again. This was pathetic, _I_ was pathetic, I deserved whatever Bellatrix was planning. It didn't matter what this girl thought of me but I still wanted her to take me seriously as I was taking my rightful place as the dominant for once.

"I want…"

"To fuck me?" She almost sounded hopeful.

"I want to _make love_ to you. I want both of us to enjoy it."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes… but it could be worse." I actually managed to smile at that before I began my version of Bella's usual pre-sex interrogation. "Now, do you want me to pay you?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Do you want me to start cutting you again?"

I reached for the knife I'd dropped but she caught my hand. "No, no, please no!"

"Are you going to be quiet and do what I say?"

"Yes!"

"Good." I leaned over her, resting most of my weight on the bed but using just enough to hold her in place. I kissed her passionately, the way I used to kiss Bellatrix. She returned my kisses and started tearing at my shirt buttons.

I pulled away and snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

She squeaked fearfully in response.

"You're the _submissive_. You don't do anything unless I tell you to."

"Is that what _she_ told you?"

In a matter of seconds, the knife was in my hand and pressed against her throat.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "Please don't make this difficult."

The polyjuice potion wore off in a little less than an hour. Within that time, I'd reached a level of pleasure I never could have imagined before. I slit her throat, which really was a shame. A house elf disposed of her body for me and I went up to my bedroom.

I lay down on a pile of pillows at the foot of the bed and chained Bella's leash to the bedpost before clipping it to my collar. Feeling simultaneously proud and ashamed of myself, I curled up to sleep until Bellatrix returned.

* * *

(A/N: This was going to be the torture chapter but then I thought of this little scene. It serves no real purpose other than making you feel sorry for him. I think I like it though. REVIEWS? PLEASE?)


	15. Lord Voldemort

She was a truly intriguing creature with her dark beauty, boundless energy, fervent passion, and unwavering loyalty. She'd possessed extraordinary skills even before we met and I'd shaped them for her to the point of perfection. Bellatrix Lestrange had everything I could ask for in a servant.

But for everything to admire about her, there was also something to despise. Her mind, for example, was the single most obnoxious exhibit of vanity imaginable. It shamelessly displayed disturbingly kinky ideas and a collection of lustful thoughts that defied almost every rule I'd given her.

I thought it was my power she wanted. That was annoying but understandable. My Bella was always so ambitious, but, unfortunately, also so deluded. When I realized her obsession with me also included physical and emotional desires, I resolved to correct the situation.

"Bellatrix on my right, Lucius on my left," I commanded at the next meeting. I really didn't care where anyone else sat. The point was allowing Bellatrix and Lucius to continue their childish power struggle and giving Bellatrix the place of honor beside me, letting her believe I was pleased with her.

The attention she gave me thorough-out the meeting should have been flattering but it wasn't, it was infuriating. She clung to every word I said, as if the most trivial reports were captivating poetry. I scanned her thoughts while someone else was speaking. Her progressively bolder observations most commonly contained words like "powerful" and "haunting."

I dismissed the meeting after almost an hour of listening to her thoughts more than the conversation. She'd detected my presence in her mind almost as soon as I penetrated it and mistook my level of interest for approval.

"Bella," I called as she unenthusiastically stood to leave. "I would like to see you in my private room."

Her eyes lit up with almost disbelieving joy. She sent a spiteful glance at Lucius who had apparently overheard my order and stuck her tongue out at him when she thought I wasn't looking. Both of them believed I had a mission for her, one so special and secret I hadn't mentioned in front of anyone else.

She followed me, content with that thought. In spite of what her inappropriate mind might have imagined or wished of me, she would not be able to realistically guess my true intentions.

"You lust after me," I accused as soon as I had the door safely closed behind us.

"I…" She wasn't going to deny it. "_Naturally_, I do, my Lord. You're-"

"Silence! There are boundaries, Bella. Do you see this?" I grabbed her left arm and tugged her sleeve back in order to display my Mark right under her eyes. "You are my servant, you are my property. If I wanted you, I would have you. As it is, I do not."

I ignored her attempt to interject a protest.

"And you will stop it with your foolish thoughts and…"

"My Lord, please." She boldly made eye contact with me and spread her hands out invitingly, a gesture I interpreted to mean, "read my mind." I resentfully obliged and she presented me with two images. Firstly, her on her knees before me, mouth open expectantly and secondly, her lying naked on a bed submissively. "I could please you," she murmured desperately.

"Is that what you want?" I asked coldly.

"_Yes_!"

"Very well." The statement was calm but my actions following it were not. I grabbed her roughly and threw her onto my bed then jumped on top of her and proceeded to quickly tear her robes off.

I was pleased to see that the expression on her face was now more fearful than excited. My plan was to take her so violently that it would feel like rape. She would beg me to stop and this issue would resolve itself. But, somehow, I failed.

It had never occurred to me that she might actually like it. And an even bigger surprise was realizing that some irrational piece of me enjoyed it too.

* * *

(A/N: If I had a dollar for every person who DIDN'T request this chapter, I'd still be broke. That said, I hope it was worth your wait and not too terrible. REVIEWS?)


	16. Lucius Part 5

"Lucius?" Bellatrix purred randomly.

"What?" I responded warily. It wasn't like her to stay long after sex. Not for cuddling and certainly not for conversation.

"What does it feel like?"

"What does _what_ feel like?"

"Love."

I didn't know how to explain that. "_You know_…"

"It's different with Cissy than it is with me, isn't it?"

"Only because I have to be _gentle_ with her."

"Not just sex, Idiot. I mean the whole relationship… But you love both of us, don't you?"

"I-"

"What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Loving someone?"

"You really don't love _anybody_? You don't know?"

"I think there might be someone but I don't know if the feeling's right. If it's not just obsession… something other than love. I don't wanna say if if I don't mean it."

"Oh…" I frowned. "You're not talking about me, are you?"

She laughed. "I told you before: the second greatest sex of my life does not equate love or even remote affection."

I opened my mouth to interject something but she was truly determined to not let me say anything. "But you love me, don't you?" She accused.

I despised her manipulative tone. "I never said I loved you."

"But you never denied it when I told you you did."

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "What happened with you and the Dark Lord the other night?"

"A _mission_, Lucius." Her tone was a little too quick and defensive. "One I'm not allowed to tell you about."

"Really?" I inquired spitefully. "It's _that_ special? If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect He was…"

"What? Fucking me?" She laughed again but with less amusement this time. Her next defensive tactic was changing the issue of secrecy to one of sexism. "As if that's the only thing I have to offer."


	17. MacNair Part 3

"When we go in there," Bellatrix instructed as we walked through the door of the Lestrange Estate. "I want you to say…" she paused and switched to a fakely sweet and authoritative tone. "'_Rodolphus, you've been a very bad boy and I'm going to pun_-'"

I interrupted with a snort, "Is that really something you would say?" She glared at me. Of course, she would say that sort of clichéd dominatrix shit. But that didn't mean I was going to.

She'd said a few similar things during torture sessions with me. But, whatever the routine meant to her, it was lost on me. It was annoying but I let that go because the girl could do wonders with a whip and a few choice curses.

Her signature death glare looked so odd on my face. The polyjuice potion had just began to take affect and our current conversation consisted mainly of laughable attempts to imitate each others voices, we'd need them for this charade to work properly.

"Do you have any idea how weird your body feels?" I changed the subject, adopting a ridiculously high girlish tone.

"I do not sound like that," she growled mockingly making her voice as gruff and deep as possible. "And you're not so pleasant either."

I smirked and made a mental note to incorporate polyjuice potion into our torture routine. It was an intriguing idea: torturing ourselves, essentially.

"You'd better do exactly what I say, MacNair," she warned, this time copying my voice almost perfectly.

"Or what?" I challenged, mimicking her usual tone. "Will you cruciate me? Whip me? Bite me? I like all of that, remember?"

"I could _kill_ you. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"There's no reason why I can't have some fun too, you know."

"You're lucky I'm letting you watch. I don't actually need you. I'm just borrowing your-"

"And I'm being incredibly gracious to _let_ you borrow it," I interjected.

"I could have just stolen your hairs. I didn't need your permission."

"But think of what I could do with _your_ hairs for revenge."

"You wouldn't dare." Her childish pout appeared for a moment. It sickened me to see my own features contort that way.

"I might, actually," I corrected.

"Fine, let's agree that we won't use this against each other. _Ever_."

"Agreed," I nodded, eager to get the issue out of the way. We had arrived at her bedroom door and we had less than an hour with each others bodies as it was.

"Remember what I told you to say?"

"Of course." I pushed the door open. Bellatrix really shouldn't have trusted me to play her. She was stupid if she thought I wasn't going to take full advantage of the situation.

We found Rodolphus naked and curled up peacefully at the foot of their bed. Bellatrix had her wand posed to use some kind of curse to wake him in a not so gentle manner. I held up a hand to stop her and just stared at her husband for a moment.

"Bella," I whispered. "He's _beautiful_."

She rolled her eyes- _my_ eyes. "You disgust me."

"And you don't deserve him," I countered, noticing a thin leather cord leading from his neck to the bedpost. "What the hell is that?"

"That would be his leash."

Looking closer, I saw that he also had a dog collar around his neck. It was simultaneously arousing and depressing. Collars are fun and bondage is possibly the best part of sex, but, if he was mine, I certainly wouldn't make him _sleep_ with one on. All the same, it did give me an idea.

* * *

(A/N: I've been waiting forever to use the dominaTRIX pun. No, I will not tell you what MacNair's plan is. You really don't want to know anyway. Some parts of the upcoming chapter were inspired by LazyCatfish27's Phoenix Wright story "My Dog is Named Scruffy." L-Cat, please just tell me if you don't want me using the idea and I will post a different version. REVIEW!)


	18. Rodolphus Part 5

(WARNING: This chapter contains implied rape and what can technically be called slash. It won't hurt my feeling if you don't read this because you don't like or can't handle that. Thanks to those of you who voted in my poll, but I decided to go with a compromise: he will find out _during_ the torture. Also, it was a little long, so I will split the torture into two chapters. This warning applies to both. If you do read, please REVIEW.)

* * *

The crack of a whip against my thigh woke me suddenly, the pain more so than the sound. I was accustomed to both but this was more forceful than usual. It wasn't a pleasant wake up call but I shouldn't have expected anything less from my dear sadistic wife.

I opened my eyes warily to find her staring down at me like she thought I was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. She hadn't looked at me like that since our wedding day and even then it was for a different reason. Now, I didn't even bother thinking the impossibility of the L-word.

I knew the other reason for that look: my fear, my submission, and my pain were arousing for her. Some sick part of me had actually looked forward to her punishment. I was far from masochistic, but intense torture with Bella usually led to intense sex with Bella. And I could handle some moderate pain if it meant that eventual pleasure.

"Lestrange!" She growled, interrupting my thoughts and tugging sharply on my leash, jerking me toward her. "What the hell are you doing on the bed?" My eyes widened in confusion and she continued. "I want you on the ground. On all fours like the dog you are."

_Dog_? This wasn't like any of her other games but I knew better than to question it. I slid off the bed and got down on my hands and knees obediently.

"You've been a bad, bad boy, haven't you?" I nodded. It was a moot point that she'd been a bad girl as well. I pondered that thought with some misplaced amusement before I mentally begged her to skip the painful foreplay. I wasn't that lucky. She finished with an announcement that made me wish I had killed myself along with the prostitute. "I brought my friend Macnair to help me teach you a lesson."

I tensed with several emotions, mostly fear, as I noticed a third person in our room. Bellatrix stepped away from me and settled into the armchair adjacent to the bed that would give her a good view of whatever was about to happen to me. It wasn't like her to let someone else do the torturing, especially not with me. I was too repulsed and terrified to care at the moment though.

I'd seen Walden Macnair at meetings, but we'd never spoken. I didn't like whatever sort of relationship he had with Bellatrix and it was just cruel of her to allow him this power over me now. But that was the point of the punishment, of course.

He murmured something along the lines of "Good idea, Bella," so that it sounded like he wished he had been the one to think of treating me like a dog. Then, he got down on his knees beside me, brought his face disturbingly close to mine and sniffed dramatically.

"You smell like sex," he said finally, accusingly and with sarcastic hurt. "Well, I _**was**_ going to be gentle with you."

Bella's usual torture rules ran through my head: no talking, no moving unless told to, and no resisting. I broke all three of them when Macnair laid a hand on my back and slid it down chillingly slowly…

I yelped and broke away, throwing myself across the room to the armchair at Bella's feet. I grabbed her leg and clung to it. "No," I begged. "No! Please no!" It was disgustingly ironic: my earlier victim's pleas escaping my mouth now.

"Lestrange," she whispered condescendingly. "Dogs don't talk."

_Bitch!_ I screamed mentally. _This isn't some game! It's not funny! _

I grabbed her hand and kissed it desperately, repeatedly. She took it back, then smirked and tangled the fingers of it in my hair and used that hold to tug my head forward. Our lips met but the kiss wasn't her usual display of dominance and lust. It was messier and more desperate like this was a rare indulgence she'd never have again. I was too shocked to return it but it stopped after only a few seconds anyway.

She pulled away and screamed as a Cruciatus Curse from Macnair hit her. I stared, assuming he'd aimed wrong and intended to hit me. When I saw that wasn't the case, my long-neglected husband instincts surfaced. "Don't you dare," I screamed. "Don't you fucking dare hit her!"

It was pointless. I had left my wand in the other room and had no means to defend myself or my wife from this maniac she'd practically ordered to sodomize me.

Then, there was Bella's signature giggle, but not from her direction, from Macnair's. I shuddered in confusion and terror.

"Rod," he whispered in a spooky imitation of Bella's voice. "Appearances are deceiving, my darling. Now come here and take your punishment."

I figured it out instantly and I wanted to die.


	19. Voldemort Part 2

I understood her obsession, lust, and loyalty. What I could not understand was her desperation. I might have assumed that by offering to "please" me, she hoped to gain something: more interesting assignments, praise, or a promotion, maybe. But that wasn't the case, she had willingly- _and enthusiastically_ -shown me that having sex with me- submitting to me- was something she'd fantasized about for some time.

There was a tiny section of her mind that she was safeguarding; it was so small that it probably contained only a single thought. I could have easily broken through her Occlumency barrier to see it and the only reason why I didn't do just that was because I half-suspected that was what she wanted me to do.

The last time I'd looked deeply into her thoughts, I'd found out-of-control obsession and lust that she didn't have the decency to deny or even try to hide. What else was there was a matter that I had neither the curiosity nor the patience to bother with or even acknowledge. I let her have her secret.

What I did instead was address the issue I hadn't dismissed.

"You asked for this- _begged_ for it," I reminded her in the aftermath of what she called a "tryst." In all reality, it was a meaningless fuck, but her terms for the act changed almost constantly. "I'm indulging you, not the other way around. So, if you think that your '_pleasing'_ me is going to earn you anything…"

She shook her head.

"This is the way you want it, then?"

A nod.

She wasn't usually so non-verbal with replies, especially under our current circumstance and attire- or lack thereof –she would normally have a lot to say.

"Why so silent, Bella?"

She looked up at me though watery black eyes. She was biting her lip, I guessed, to keep from crying, or from saying something to humiliate herself.

"You never explained yourself," I pressed mercilessly. "Why were you so insistent on… why do you _want_ to be my whore?"

She blinked, swallowed, and then spoke timidly. "It's what you'll allow me to be."


End file.
